New Love
by see03
Summary: Kurenai and Hinata talk about what love means.


_This short one-shot is for OftheNewMoon on deviantART, who won third place in the Hot Spring challenge held by Sorceress2000._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Hinata, thank you so much for coming!" Kurenai chanted as she encouraged the shy young ninja to enter her home. "I know its last minute, but I really need someone to baby-sit Aiko for me. Shikamaru would be quick to volunteer, but he's busy tonight, and everyone else seems to be on missions—"<p>

"Kurenai-sensei, it's all right," Hinata giggled softly, looking around the femininely decorated apartment. "You know I love Aiko. I'm more than happy to baby-sit for you. Though I am curious…."

"Yes?" Kurenai prompted when Hinata paused, looking uncertain.

"Why do you need a baby-sitter?" the Hyuuga asked, pale eyes curious. "It's just, you haven't asked anyone to baby-sit for you at all since…since Asuma-sensei died." Hinata stumbled over her words, struggling to explain her thoughts without hurting her friend and teacher. "You've raised Aiko on your own for nearly three years, and you've always rejected any help that Kiba, Shino or I have offered. So I'm just wondering…why now?"

Hinata peeked up at her teacher through her bangs, pressing her index fingers together nervously when Kurenai didn't answer right away. She had no idea what the reason for asking her to baby-sit was, but she certainly wasn't expecting the answer she got.

"I'm going on a date," Kurenai announced hesitantly, but with no small amount of cheerfulness.

"A date?" Hinata echoed, the word not clicking. "What would you go on a date for?"

"To find love," her teacher replied gently, tapping one finger over the left side of her student's chest.

"But…you already have Aiko," the Hyuuga persisted. "For you to have made Aiko with Asuma-sensei…don't you love him anymore?"

_Aren't you supposed to love one person for your life?_ she wanted to ask.

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly, surprised, before understanding and sympathy moved her to lightly cup one of Hinata's shoulders. "Of course I still love him. I loved him enough to have Aiko, and I love him enough to move on."

"I don't understand," Hinata confessed. "If you love him, shouldn't you dedicate yourself to him, even if you can never see him again?"

"Hinata, it's okay to fall in love more than once," Kurenai explained, not unkindly. "When you love someone, you are willing to do anything for them. If I know Asuma, he wouldn't want me to struggle to raise Aiko on my own; he wouldn't want me to become bitter, clinging to his memory when I could find love with another man, and be happy."

"But aren't you betraying his memory?" she insisted, unable to stop herself.

"No," Kurenai answered firmly. "I will always love Asuma, Hinata, but I need to move on. I will always mourn his death, and I don't regret loving him, but I also have myself to think about, and Aiko." Hinata's teacher paused and looked at her pleadingly. "This might sound heartless, but Hinata, I miss having someone hold me at night. I miss being able to share myself with someone, and I want to have that again.

"It took me a really long time to accept that it's okay to want to find love again, and I hope you don't judge me harshly for any of this," she finished softly.

"…I understand," Hinata replied slowly, a soft smile lighting her face. "I'm not the type to judge, but I think I understand."

Kurenai sagged slightly in relief. "Thank you, Hinata."

The Hyuuga heir swiftly spun them around, pushing her teacher towards the door. "You'd best leave now if you don't want to be late. I'll stay here as long as you're gone."

"Oh, yes!" Kurenai exclaimed. "I left a note in the kitchen with instruction on Aiko's feeding and bedtime habits. I also left the number of the restaurant I'm going to be at, and a list of my neighbours who can help you if you have any trouble, and—"

"It'll be okay, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata laughed, giving the other woman one last shove out the door. "Find love," she encouraged kindly.

Kurenai smiled in response. "I will."


End file.
